Love can take you on journeys
by Darks Maiden
Summary: Mitsuki and Takuto finally realize that neither of them are able to exist with out each other. Meroko admits to her self she is in love with Izumi and Takuto. Mitsuki doesn't forget about Ehchi but she figures that she will move on... Maybe.
1. First Real Love

**Title: Love Can Take You On Journeys**

**Hi just before you read this story and say, "What a Crappy story I'm not going to**

**any of the other chapters " I would just like to say this is my first fanfiction I have ever **

**written. Also if it weren't for my two of my awesome buddies who showed me. Wait I **

**wouldn't have known about anime if my friend didn't push me over the edge. does that  
one cough thing "DEE " She pretty much placed me on a chair, tied me up and turned **

**on some anime and made sure I was watching the whole time. So check out her story **

**it's called Winter's Kiss it's really good even though it is her first one. So don't be lazy**

**  
get your butts in gear and check out her story and if you don't then I will find you hunt **

you down and make sure you read it and give it a good review say all the positives NO

NEGATIVES but you can give helpful hints...

Chapter ) 1: First Real Love

Mitsuki Koyama was sitting in a corner reading a book she checked out from the library. It was a book on the after life ( or some made up crap written by some freak who wrote it down to scare crazy people and send them to an early grave. Mitsuki thinks it was written by Izumi .) Just as she put down the book she saw Takuto standing there staring at the sky ( yes they are outside). She jolted up ran to him and hugged him. He looked strangely at her when she noticed the look he gave her she stopped and blushed. She was so embarrassed She was doing that every day for the past week. He would walk by or she would she him and she would just run over and hug him then of coarse he would start to freak out. She was also thinking about him every waking moment. It had been about six months since they first met and the time she had to live was getting shorter and shorter. She also noticed how pissed Meroko looked lately and every time she would hug Takuto it would be even worse and then she would glare at Mitsuki.  
So finally Mitsuki got up enough courage to ask Meroko if something was wrong, " Meroko?"  
"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT?" she asked yelling at Mitsuki for no reason at all.  
"W-Well-" Mitsuki stammered.  
"WELL WHAT I DON"T HAVE ALL DAY " Well now Mitsuki knows that she was right about Meroko being ticked off, but she was ticked off at her.  
"OH MY GOD MEROKO WHAT DID I DO TO PISS YOU OFF BECAUSE I COULD RETRACE MY STEPS FOR A HUNDRED LONG YEARS AND I WOULDN'T FIND ANYTHING THAT COULD POSSIBLY GET YOU MAD AT ME ALL I WAS TRYING TO DO A SECOND AGO WAS SEE IF YOU WERE OK BUT NO MEROKO HAS TO GET ALL MAD BECAUSE SOMEONE CARES YOU DON'T KNOW EVERYTHING MEROKO SO JUST SHUT UP " Mitsuki clutched her and fell on her hands and knees and then Takuto came in to the room to see what was going on but then saw Mitsuki on the floor not breathing.  
" WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO MEROKO?" Takuto stared at her but she didn't give her an answer so she ran out of the room crying.  
Takuto used up a lot of his energy to make him self visible to other humans then he carried mitsuki outside called a cab then they drove to the hospital.  
Mitsuki was not breathing...  
That Ends My 1st Chapter Give lots of reviews I wanna make it better so it ain't crappy anymore


	2. Do You Love Me Back?

My Friend was soppose to put my first chapter on here but she didn't so you could wait or read out of order. YOUR CHOICE! Have fun...

C**_hapter _**2: Do You Love Me Back?

ME: Meroko I didn't tell any one about my disclaimer so can you PLEEEESE tell them?

Meroko: No way! You can say your own stupid disclaimer!

Me: But you're the Best at it!

Meroko: Looks proudly at me…

Me: I mean seriously no one can do it as good as you can! Smiles BIG

Meroko: Ok sighs Darks Maiden… -says quickly- own FULL MOON! -falls down laughing- Your going to get sued!

Me: Yes that means I own you Meroko! laughs evilly mwahahaha!

Meroko: I meanDarks Maidennot own full moon! YES IM FREE!

Me: I thought so…

Meroko: Will you just get on with the chapter!

Me: Fine!

Mitsuki and Takuto were in the hospital. Takuto was staring at Mitsuki to make sure was ok. Mitsuki was trembling a lot for the past hour Takuto was getting worried but then he figured she was cold so he put his jacket over her. Then she stopped.

She awoke with a sudden jolt. " Meroko I didn't mean it…" she said in a whisper.

"Shorty your fine calm down."

"Takuto, You saved my life!" she was so grateful.

"It was nothing. I thought since you only have a short time to live then I figured that you should live out the remainder of your life." He smiled sweetly at her.

"Takuto over the past week-," she stopped.

"Are you okay!"

"Yeah, I'm fine I just don't know how I can put this." she looked around the room then out the window.

"I'm sure I can make sense of it sooner or later, but you can say it if you like."

"It's not that I just don't know how you will take it." She looked at him.

"Try me," he smiled sweetly at her.

"Takuto I- I- I love you!" faint tears started rolling down her cheeks.

"Mitsuki, I love you too." He wiped one of her tears away.

"What, but I thought you loved Meroko?" she was so confused.

"No she loves Izumi and about him you know the first time you ran into him he wanted your soul?"

She nodded.

"Well, that's what were supposed to do when we find you but when I saw I knew I loved you. So I decided not to take it and I thought that I would try and convince you sooner or later to get that operation." He paused, " I guess I'm the one who is trying to keep you from dying."

She started to cry again. Then she sat up and hugged him. As she lifted her head she kissed him. Just then Meroko walked in and she saw them and then she buried her face into her hands and ran out of the room. As she was running she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry!" she wiped the tears off her face, "IZUMI!" she hugged him. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, to you Meroko and Oh yeah I'm fine…"

"Oh Sorry Now what are you doing here."

"I'm here now for Mitsuki's Soul. I WANT IT NOW!" as he spoke fire came up from the floor and surrounded his feet.

"Oh," she bit her lip and looked around the room.

Me: So ends chapter 2! Yayness!

Dark: So… Your point?

Me: My Point is I can now start my Third chapter.

Dark: no one cares I don't think any one's reading it any more any ways I think they stopped reading- looks around the page HEY, YOUR PEN NAME WHAT IS IT?

Me: -Dark's Maiden shrinks down-

Dark: WHAT!

Me: Hold on one sec everyone I have to censor dark!

Dark: #$ !# $#&

Me: Uhhh, Lets move on to the next chapter. -stares at Dark and then runs away- AHHHHHHH!


	3. What's Going On!

Me: So now I'm back with another chapter! Yayness!

Dark: #?&8 &

Me: Oh yea I forgot to uncensor dark! Opps!

Dark: Thank you! I said Yeah So?

Me: Why can't you just be nice?

Dark: What do you want me to say that's nice?

Me: Uhhhhh… How bout Yay, I want to read this chapter it should be good!

Dark: Ok, Yay, another great chapter! JOY! -rolls eyes-

Me: Yayness!

_**C**hapter _3: What's going on?

"Are going to give me her soul or not?" He was getting really impatient with Meroko and Takuto.

"What are you going to do with it?" She saw Takuto and Mitsuki out of the corner of her eye and they were walking out Mitsuki's room, so she thought she would stall Izumi.

"What are you talking about? You're a Shingami trainer! YOU EXACTLY WHAT I'M GOING TO DO WITH IT! BUT IF YOUR THAT STUPID THEN I GUESS I WILL TELL YOU AGAIN!" she saw Takuto and Mitsuki walk back into the room as Izumi was talking, "I'M TAKING IT WITH ME TO THE UNDERWORLD FOR HER TO BE JUDGED! MEROKO DID YOU GET HIT IN THE HEAD OR SOMETHING? I DIDN'T THINK EVER IN MY LIFE I WOULD HAVE TO TELL ANOTHER SHINGAMI WHAT TO DO WITH A SOUL!" he was so frustrated with her.

"Oh yeah…" she was so embarrassed.

"What room is she in?"

She looked around, "Room… 472B" She knew she was making it up but she didn't care.

"See how easy that was?" he kissed her then smirked and walked away.

She ran as soon as he turned the corner she ran to Mitsuki's real room. When she got there she noticed Mitsuki's name on the sign out sheet, "Oh No they went home! How will I catch up with them I don't know where Mitsuki lives only Takuto knows and Mitsuki!" she thought what she was going to do but she could think of anything so she decided to start walking to see if she could remember anything to get herself home.

She finally found her way home but then she walked around and noticed Mitsuki and Takuto weren't home yet. So she had time to right a note and leave with out them knowing because she felt all she was doing was just getting in the way. So she left to go some where really far away for a long time. When Takuto and Mitsuki got home they found the note and got extremely worried.

"WE HAVE TO GO FIND HER!" Mitsuki was so worried she didn't want anything bad to happen.

"I don't know Mitsuki, she wants to be left alone for awhile and we have to respect her choice." Takuto knew looking for her is the right thing to do but he wants to respect what she wants.

So Mitsuki and Takuto waited around for a reply from Meroko but they never got one.


	4. Help!

Me: Now I'm back with a new chapter!

Inuyasha: Why didn't you make the story about me?

Me: You're my next story! Ok?

Inuyasha: Okay I guess…

Me: Is something wrong with that?

Inuyasha: No.

Me: Ok are you sure?

Inuyasha: Yeah I'm fine.

Me: Ok Now to start my new chapter!

Inuyasha: Is it any good?

Me: Yeah I guess! Hey Inuyasha do you think maybe-

Inuyasha: What Do You Want?

Me: Could you say my disclaimer? Please Please Please!

Inuyasha: Why? I hate saying it!

Me: This is your first time saying it!

Inuyasha: Yeah So?

Me: So could you please say it just this once and I promise I will make a lot of action, adventure and romance with the next story I write what do you say to that? Please!

Inuyasha: I don't know…

Me: -Holds up a slab of meat-

Inuyasha: Ok! Darks Maiden does not own Full Moon WO sagashite! Now give me the meat!

Me: Ok thank you Inuyasha! Oh yeah and Tell Kagome I said HI!

Inuyasha: -Chews on meat- ok now leave me alone ok!

Me: Ok Whatever. So now on to chapter 4!

_**C**hapter _4: Help!

Mitsuki and Takuto woke up from there long sleep.

"Oh My God! IT'S TWELVE O'CLOCK I'M LATE FOR MY CD SIGNING I AM SO GOING TO BE FIRED!" Mitsuki was rushing in and out of rooms looking for all the stuff she needed before she left for the mall.

"Mitsuki CLAM DOWN! You're going to make it on time I set the clocks a little later so we could be on time."

"HOW MUCH EARLIER…" she glared at him until he started sweating.

"About maybe an hour earlier maybe 2." He stared at the ground for minute then looked at Mitsuki she was glaring at him and it looked like fire was coming out of her eyes.

"WHAT YOU SET IT TWO HOURS EARLIER! WHAT WERE YOU THINKING AND YOU KNEW AND I WAS RUNNING AROUND THE HOUSE IN MY UNDERWEAR AND YOU WERE LOOKING! OH MY GOD" she was so embarrassed but since she was sixteen she could yell at him.

"I don't know why I did that it was just I didn't want you to be late ok."

"All right I guess I'm not to mad just don't do it again! Wow I feel like a mother scolding a child remind me never to do that again." She started to laugh.

"Ok I promise!"

As they went to the mall for the signing they ran into Izumi.

"Izumi! What are you doing here?" Mitsuki looked at him then she saw this look in his eye that scared her so she decided that at the right moment she would start to run and Takuto would have to catch up later.

"I have come for your soul and I'm not leaving till you give it to me!" he looked like he was ready to explode!

"NO I WON'T GIVE IT TO YOU! THE ONLY PEOPLE THAT CAN TAKE MY SOUL IS TAKUTO AND MEROKO!"

"WILL JUST SEE ABOUT THAT NOW WON'T WE?"

"YOU WON'T LAY A HAND ON MITSUKI!" Takuto was protecting her giving her a chance to run.

"LET'S JUST SEE ABOUT THAT GUITAR BOY YOU WILL NEVER GET PASSED ME AND I WILL GET MITSUKI'S SOUL YOU WILL JUST WAIT AND SEE!" He knew what his job was and it was to get Mitsuki's soul and if he didn't get it no one would!

"GUITAR BOY? IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN THINK OF? WOW JEEZ YOU WOULDN'T LAST TWO SECONDS IN THE REAL WORLD!" he started to laugh just then all of a sudden Izumi through a punch and Takuto.

"STOP IT IZUMI LEAVE HIM ALONE IT'S NOT HIM YOU WANT IT'S ME SO TOP IT!" Mitsuki started to cry, "LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Tears were rolling down her face as she spoke.

"Mitsuki stay out of this!" Izumi was frustrated enough.

"Don't tell her what to do!" Suddenly a bright light appeared and it surrounded Izumi and Takuto. Mitsuki got scared so she stood back and then just as she hit a wall a hand came out and grabbed her and pulled her into a dark alley…

So ends my fourth chapter I know they are short but just bare with me they will lengthening! So keep reading and I promise they will get better!


	5. Takuto Where Are You?

Me: I'm back with another chapter and I promise that it will be longer!

Kenshin: Cool I think you do know I haven't read any of it so I'm assuming its ok.

Me: Check the reviews…

Kenshin: Yea… I'm still going with its ok.

Me: all right if you say so.

Kenshin: I want to read it cuz I read the last line of the fourth chapter and I wanna know what happens to Mitsuki!

Me: Ok Killer calm down now here is CHAPTER 5!

Kenshin: Yay wait a sec should I be mean do I have a purpose?

Me: I don't know just do what ever people don't care!

Kenshin: WHAT!

Me: Yeah, they really don't care being nice is a change because the other people on here were mean! And nasty! And they didn't like me!

Kenshin: but what my motivation?

Me: YOU DON'T HAVE ONE NO ONE DOES YOU JUST DO WHAT EVER YOU FEEL LIKE!

Kenshin: Ok! -smiles-

Me: Before anything else goes wrong I'm going to start chapter five!

_**C**hapter _5: Takuto Where Are You?

"What's going on who are you?" Mitsuki was flailing and screaming as the mysterious person pulled her farther into the dark alley.

"Are you Mitsuki Koyama or not?" the mysterious voice asked her from the darkness.

"Yes! WHO ARE YOU!" she almost passed out from being so scared.

"I am the BOSS OF ALL SHINGAMIS AND YOU MITSUKI ARE GOING TO GIVE UP YOUR SOUL OR ELSE DIE RIGHT HERE AND NOW!" the mysterious shadow transformed into a hideous soul sucking creature.

"Why do you want my soul now what will happen if you take it?" she looked so scared like she would be controlled for the rest of her existence.

"It assures us the you can never be saved you will die at that given time a year from now you will die go to the underworld and be judged!"

"NO I WILL NOT GIVE YOU MY SOUL NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO I WAS BORN WITH A SOUL AND I WILL DIE WITH A SOUL!" she suddenly got all this courage to do what ever she wanted!

"THEN FACE A DEATH LIKE NO OTHER!" the creature took out a staff with a blade on the top and a white light shined before it.

Mitsuki started to run but as soon as she all most reached the end of the alley she tripped on a stone and then she let out a loud cry, "TAKUTO!"

"Oh MY GOD MITSUKI!" Takuto rushed to the source of the cry and found nothing there, "MITSUKI WHERE ARE YOU?"

"TAKUTO I CAN SEE YOU BUT WHY CAN'T YOU SEE ME I'M IN THE ALLEY RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU WALK FORWARD AND YOU'LL SEE ME!" a strange thing happened when Takuto walked foreword the air between them rippled as he walked through a boundary or something.

"Help!" she was screaming at the top of her lungs.

Takuto picked her up her and said, "RUN I WILL HOLD HIM OFF!"

"BE CAREFUL!" she started to cry.

As soon as she started to run she looked back and she saw Takuto fighting the hideous monster then the monster jabbed him with the blade end of the staff and then he disappeared!

"TAKUTO!" when she saw the monster coming at her she started to run and she didn't stop until she got to the CD signing. She stopped when she saw her manager Yuina Hanakazari tears were streaming down her face and they wouldn't stop she fell on her knees and she was weeping in front of thousands of her fans.

"What's WRONG?"Ms. Ohsiegeasked if she was about to die then and there but Mitsuki felt as if she was.

"A friend of my is gone because of me and I don't know what to do and it's all my fault!" she just broke down and didn't talk for a long time.

"We are postponing the signing till further notice! EVERYONE CLEAR THE AREA!" everyone who was in line left while Yuina tried to get Mitsuki to calm down but nothing worked.

"I HAVE TO FIND HIM! I LOVE HIM!" she didn't know what to do so she continued to cry.

"Who! Who do you have to find? Yuina was so confused.

She wiped her face and said, "Well you no Takuto he was in Route. L. with my father and he committed suicide after my father's death and when people commit suicide they become Shingamis or soul takers and I am really 12 and suppose to die in about 6 months and I was assigned a Shingami and it was Takuto and I fell in love with him and now the master of all Shingamis hit Takuto with a blade that was supposed to kill me and instead it hit him and then he disappeared and I don't know what to do!"

Ms. Ohsiegestarted to laugh, "You have a wild imagination! You should write a book!"

"I'M NOT MAKING THIS UP SO ARE YOU GOING TO HELP ME OR NOT?

"Why! You are obviously making this up!"

"Do you want me to fire you I'm not making that up!" she new that would get her to come.

"I don't know Mitsuki it sounds to Far Fetched!" she looked at her like she was crazy.

"I'M NOT MAKING THIS UP! Ok so please you're my only hope because his partner is no where to be found we just have to find Meroko and then we will be fine and you can go." She was so desperate.

"I don't know Mitsuki…"Ms. Ohsiegewas not sure whether to believe Mitsuki or not.

"Ok, I will find someone else I guess some one who believes me and who needs a job as a manager. I'm not making that up." she was getting really impatient with Ms. Ohsiege.

"Ok, I will help what do you need me to do?" even though it sounded so unbelievable she still agreed to help

"JUST transportation because I already told you that I am twelve and I can't drive yet." Mitsuki became so happy that someone was actually helping her no matter how stupid it sounded. The only problem with her search was she didn't know where to start. Could be anywhere so she thought about Meroko's favorite places because she knew that Meroko would probably be easier to find her first. Her first place was would be Takuto's grave or somewhere near there.

So Mitsuki and Ms. Ohsiege went to down town Tokyo. The good thing about Takuto's grave was it was right next to her father's. But when she found it no one was there.

"I will never find them! THEY WILL NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN!" she was so discouraged.

"What are we actually looking for I really don't know what to look for are these Shingamis invisible or something? Because I don't know what they look like." She was so confused not just about that but about everything they were going though.

"Yeah, they are invisible but Takuto made himself visible to humans just so he could take me to the hospital and he hadn't changed back to invisible and I am the only one who can see them so you know what Takuto looks like but since Meroko isn't on the job then she might have become visible to humans for now it must be like a wild goose chase for you huh? I mean not knowing what to be looking for and yea I hope it is ok with you. So thank you again!" Mitsuki was eternally grateful especially since Yuina didn't know what she was looking for and it must have been strange.

"It's no problem Mitsuki. I know how much finding your friend is important I no you love him so it's like how much a fish needs water and a bird loves air they basically can't live with out it. You two belong together!" she smiled at Mitsuki and told her that they should be getting to the car because it was starting to rain.

"Wait what did you say?"

"I said you two belong together…"

"No before that." She knew something in there jogged her memory and would help them to finding Takuto.

"It's no problem?" Mitsuki shook her head, "Ok Uhhhhh how about I no you love him so it's like how much a fish needs water and a bird loves air they basically can't live with out it?"

"YEAH! HOW COULD I BE THAT STUPID! I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT EICHI!"

"WHAT ANOTHER GUY OK I AM NOT DRIVING AROUND LOOKING FOR ANOTHER-" Mitsuki stopped her from saying anything else.

"Eichi is the whole reason I exist he is my best friend and nothing anyone could do to replace him! Two years ago when him and I were still at the adoption center, he was adopted and I was still there waiting for my grandma while she was traveling around the world. He moved to America but on the way there…" Mitsuki stopped and a tear rolled down her cheek, "The plane crashed and he was killed I was devastated when I heard the news but when he left I made a promise with him that when he left that I would become a singer and he would become an astronomer but I mean I did become a singer but it really doesn't feel right and when you said I no you love him so it's like how much a fish needs water and a bird loves air they basically can't live with out it, well I remembered that Eichi was in a plane crash and it crashed into the water I thought that Takuto might be at _his_ grave but that's in America and he is there because that's his first assignment he never and that was the first and only assignment he failed. So do you think you would be able to get me there? Please, please, please!" Mitsuki wanted nothing more at that moment because she wanted to see Eichi's grave and because it may give them a little bit off a lead on where Takuto is.

"Ok, but I'm still a little unsure why Takuto would be there. I would think Takuto would be at a stage because his life was music and he was a singer/songwriter and that is also something I would do. Also do you think the blade that was supposed to kill you and he was already dead do you think it made it so he was alive again or something like that?" she was trying her best to follow along but it was just to hard.

"Yeah, I don't know if Meroko were here she would tell me if that would happen since she is a Shingami and if he did become alive again then it would change time there would be no more tomb stone and I would not be sixteen anymore." She thought it all made sense in her mind but it seemed so unreal he could be alive and out there and what if he didn't remember her.

"Ok."

So the two of them set off for America and then they went to Los Angeles where his new parents used to live. Ehchi told Mitsuki so she could write letters to him. She memorized it. She could say it in her sleep. They went to the nearest cemetery and they found his grave and started to cry. Even though this has been her second but seemed even more painful then the first. The snow was falling (yes it is winter there) and Mitsuki and Yuina were both in short clothes because it was really hot in Tokyo.

"Mitsuki, I'm terribly sorry but it's very cold so do you think you could possibly hurry this up?" She wasn't trying to be rude but it is very cold and they were in short sleeves and tank tops and shorts so yea it's cold.

She ignored whatMs. Ohsiege had said, "Good bye Eichi. Give me a sign if you know Takuto is. I love you but this time like a brother not like I want to marry you. So again good bye Eichi!" she started to cry again. Just as she was walking to the car she took last look at the grave. Suddenly a figure appeared Mitsuki squinted a bit and then she saw it clearly it was EICHI!" she screamed. She started to run after him to give him a hug but he held up his hand and she stopped.

"Mitsuki, you figured out your true feelings. You don't need Takuto or Meroko to watch over you anymore but they need you! I cannot tell you where they are but I can tell you Meroko is, she is somewhere by the adoption center where we used to live and Takuto in not the same he is not a Shingami anymore." then with a big puff of smoke he was gone.

Me: Yayness my 5th chapter is done! jumps up and down

Kyo: Ok! DO YOU NOT GET IT? NO ONE LIKES YOU! DO YOU REMEMBER WHAT DARK AND MEROKO SAID AND ME AND INUYASHA AND KENSHIN ONLY CARE ABOUT THEM SELVES! SO GIVE UP THE NICE ACT NO ONE LIKES YOU SO LEAVE THEM ALONE!

Me:cries no one likes me!

Kyo: Yep! You finally understand!

Yuki: Why can't you be nice to anyone?

Kyo: Stay out of this you stupid rat!

Yuki: Make me cat.

Kyo: Why you! -attacks Yuki-

Yuki: -fights back-

Me: Uhhhhh while they battle this out! KYO DON'T DO THAT! YUKI I DON'T THINK HIS ARM BENDS THAT WAY! OH FORGET IT! Let's just move on to the next chapter!


End file.
